1. Field of the Invention
This concept relates to a mailbox mounting bracket and, more specifically, to a mailbox mounting bracket structured to be adjustable to fit mailboxes having different widths while also being structured to be stored in a minimal space.
2. Background Information
Freestanding mailboxes, typically found in rural or suburban areas, must be located immediately adjacent to a road so that a delivery person may access the mailbox while remaining in their vehicle. Such mailboxes are typically disposed on a post which is either a simple vertical post, or, a vertical post having a horizontal arm. Mailboxes, which are subject to government design regulations, are generally elongated boxes having an interior with a flat bottom, two vertical longitudinal sidewalls, a vertical back sidewall, and a door on the front sidewall. The top of the mailbox may be flat or generally arcuate. The bottom edge of each side of the mailbox typically forms a flange that extends beyond the planar member that forms the interior bottom surface of the mailbox. Thus, the external bottom surface of the mailbox forms a cavity or socket. As typical posts, e.g. a 4×4 post, used to support mailboxes are smaller than the size of the mailbox lower cavity, mailbox mounting brackets are used to securely couple a mailbox to a post. A mailbox mounting bracket is structured to extend the entire width of the mailbox lower cavity as well as providing an attachment to the supporting post.
Mailbox mounting brackets are typically plastic or sheet metal and, as such, are inexpensive items with minimal profit margins. Thus, any improvement that reduces the manufacturing cost of the mailbox bracket is desirable. Most manufacturers produce specific mailbox brackets for each common size mailbox, e.g. small, medium and large. Thus, most manufacturers must have molds for, and produce, each size of mailbox mounting bracket. Further, when such mailbox mounting brackets are made as a single piece, the storage/shipping/display boxes must be at least the size of the mailbox mounting bracket.